The Attack
by The-Village-Girl
Summary: This fanfiction is about the scene where Noah attacks Lucius with the knife and about Noah's thoughts and intentions while he stabbs him. I really hope I got this allright and that it sounds appealing to you, guys! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**DISCLAIMER:** Please note that I neither own any of the characters from "The Village" nor did I invent them! All characters and places (as far as described in my fanfic) are the private personal property of movie directorMr. M. Night Shyamalan!

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:** Attention! Spoiler! Please do not read if you haven't seen the movie yet! Further I want to say that I am from Germany so please forgive me eventual grammatical mistakes aswell as such about the content of this scene! If I didn't remember things Noah and Lucius said and did allright please don't be too hard with critics for I saw the movie (unfortunately) only twice yet and even that also only in German language so that I have absolutely no clou on what they originally say!

**SHORT SUMMARY:** This fanfiction is about the scene where Noah attacks Lucius with the knife and about Noah's intentions and thoughts while he stabbs him. I really hope this sounds appealing to you, guys! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

* * *

**The Attack:**

"_Bad Lucius... No good! No, no good! Took Ivy away... Away from Noah! Bad Lucius... Bad bad Lucius! Must be punished! Yes, must be punished for taking away Ivy! Away from Noah... Is not good! No, no, not good..."_

A few loud but nervous knocks sound on the thick wooden front door of Lucius Hunt's house on the edge of Covington Village, in the cold early morning. It creaks lightly as, curious, the silent young man opens it. He discovers that it is his child-like but dear friend Noah Percy, sniffing and gesticulating wildly, tears running down his cold, pale cheecks. Lucius senses that Noah wants to tell him about something bad that must have happened this morning or perhaps during the night.

"_Maybe he had a bad dream... But why doesn't he tell Ivy?"_, Lucius asks himself, quite puzzled by his friend's expression as he staggers in distress.

"Noah! What...? What's wrong? Tell me! What happened?" a confused Lucius bids his friend come inside.

Noah enters slowly. Silently whimpering, he steps forward into the house, putting one foot tentatively in front of the other as if he might fall were he to walk normal.

"_Hurt me you did! Hurt Noah bad you did, yes! Bad Lucius, yes! Bad bad Lucius... Must be punished! Yes, must punish Lucius for hurting Noah..."_, strange thoughts whirl around in his poor confused head.

Noah stumbles and then stops in front of his so-called friend, so Lucius can feel the warmth of his rapid breath on his face. Lucius' eyes open wide. He suddenly realises what Noah wants. Oh yes, he now knows very well why Noah Percy has come to see him!

"_Ivy!"_ The thought strikes him like a lightning-bolt. _"He must have heared the others talk about Ivy and me..."_. Lucius has to swallow hard.

"Is it because of me and Ivy?", he asks, concerned about Noah's state of mind. But there is no reaction. This is not good, Lucius realises. It would have been better if he had told Noah himself that he and Ivy were going to get married. Or, best of all, if Ivy had told him, for Noah adored her as his only true best friend.

"_Oh... my! How am I going to explain this to him?"_, Lucius asks himself, searching for the right words to tell Noah about the situation. This poor boy loves her, he knows. Noah has always loved Ivy, this is quite obvious. Trying to calm him, Lucius Hunt starts to speak slowly:

"Look, Noah, there are different kinds of love...", he falters.

Lucius feels a sharp, sudden pain tear through his stomach.

"_Now Noah hurt Lucius... Now Noah punished Lucius for taking Ivy away! Why does Lucius look that way? Why he doesn't say a word? Did Noah do wrong? Noah wanted to show Lucius hurt Noah and now Noah hurt Lucius, yes...Noah punished Lucius! Did well, Noah! Yes! Well, well done, Noah!"_

The strange, stumbling man draws the knife out of Lucius, who, shuddering with pain, now sinks slowly to the floor as his legs collapse under him like a stone falling into a barrel of water. Lying on the floor, speechless either from shock at his friends deed or from the intense pain which fills him with a hitherto-unknown fear, Lucius Hunt gasps for breath. Writhing on the floor, his hands groping for something to hold on to, he can only make muffled sounds.

"_Noah... Help me! Go and get help Noah, please! Why did you do this? Noah..."_, is what he wants to say but it just doesn't come out.

"_Oh no, Noah did bad! Lucius, be quiet! Bad Noah! Bad, bad Noah! Must be quiet, Lucius! Be quiet! No no... bad Lucius!"_. The distraught young man feels increasingly uncomfortable.

Unable to think about what he has to do first, Noah cannot decide whether to run away or try to silence the writhing Lucius. Hesitantly, he drops the bloody knife from his shaking hand on to Lucius' table. But when he has almost reached the door, Noah turns on his heel and returns to the table. He takes up the knife again, and kneels down in front of Lucius, who senses that his friend is about to do something reckless again. Noah raises the knife and stabs Lucius a second time in the body.

"_Quiet! Now you be quiet Lucius! Better be quiet! Please! Better for you, Lucius! Better for Ivy when Lucius is quiet now! Better it is for Noah..."_

The light fades from his eyes. Soon Lucius Hunt lies motionless on the wooden floor, which is rapidly reddening. The bad colour flows out of his unconscious body which grows colder and colder the moor blood it loses.

Noah suddenly realises that he has done something very bad to his once-dear friend. Unable to turn back time, he shakes his head again and again, staring at the bleeding man before him. Gesticulating as he did when he entered the house a few minutes ago, Noah Percy knows that he has done a terrible wrong. But there is no way out. What shall he do now?

"_No, no! Bad colour! Bad – BAD colour! Not good! No, no! Bad Noah! Bad, bad Noah! Made bad colour come out of Lucius... Can't tell them! Thy punish Noah! Doesn't want to go to Quiet Room... No Quiet Room!"_, the thoughts run through the distraught, child-like mind whithin the brown curls, behind the sharp green eyes.

Leaving the knife behind, Noah runs out of the house, afraid to look back at the scene, afraid to face Lucius lying on the floor, bleeding, motionless. Running home as fast as he can, Noah sits in the big wooden rocking-chair on the porch, his hands stained with his friends blood, the blood of Lucius Hunt. He is too shocked and too afraid to go in. Not even when his parents call for him does he stand or move. But when they step out of the house to see what their son is doing, even Noah Percy realises that he no longer has any way out.

"Bad color! Bad, bad color! Bad c-color...!", he stutters, nodding his confused head, pointing to his blood-red hands, tears running down his cold, pale cheecks...


End file.
